Active footwear with a wheel in the heel was invented by the inventor of the present application. However, some individuals desire more control, functionality and versatility than provided by a standard heeling apparatus. For this reason, an improved heeling apparatus is needed for those more aggressive heelers to achieve their desired level of heeling.
For this reason, a need exists for an improved heeling apparatus that provides the heeler with additional capabilities.